


44. Blanket

by Whityy93



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blankets, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, M/M, Movie Night, soft, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whityy93/pseuds/Whityy93
Summary: „Gods, why is it always freezing in your cabin, Nico? I mean, come on, you have a fireplace, use is sometimes!” Will complained.Nico just chuckled.





	44. Blanket

Blanket

„Gods, why is it always freezing in your cabin, Nico? I mean, come on, you have a fireplace, use is sometimes!” Will complained. 

Nico just chuckled.

He and Will were preparing for movie night, a tradition that they had started when Will had determined that Nico knew next to nothing about movies and TV shows. Will, being a huge geek about stuff like that, had exclaimed that he couldn’t date someone who had no idea what “Marvel” was and had started introducing Nico to his favorites. And Nico, who had first agreed to make his boyfriend happy, found himself really enjoying their movie nights.

Nico lifted the blanket he had laid out on his bed and looked at his boyfriend suggestively.

“It’s not my fault you’re walking around in shorts and a tank in the middle of November, Will. How about you just get under the blanket and I’ll warm you up, ok?”

“First of all, you love seeing me in short clothes.”

“I love you in anything you wear, dork.”

“Right. Can I please make a fire? I have to wait for the Popcorn anyway.”

“Sure, but I think there is not much firewood left”, Nico sighed.

“Oh damn. Fine, Popcorn is done anyway. Scoot over.”

Will climbed into bed next to Nico and placed a big bowl of Popcorn on his other side. Then he pulled the blanket up to his chin and snuggled closer to Nico, who placed his arm around his boyfriend. Will sighed happily and looked up at Nico.

“So, what are we watching tonight?”

“Why are you asking me? You always pick the movies anyway.”

Will smiled. Nico was right, of course, but Will still thought Nico should get to pick something sometimes as well.

“Well, you enjoyed the two Harry Potter movies last week, right? We could watch the third one if you like.”

“Sounds good.”

“You sound tired already, Nico. We can just go to sleep if you want, we don’t need to watch anything.”

“I’m not tired, I’m cozy. I just-“ The dark haired boy cut himself off.

“You just what?”, Will smiled.

“I like this, us, just being together and doing normal couple stuff. We are always on the go, saving the world from gods know what, and I feel like we don’t get to be normal a lot of times”, Nico smiled sadly.

Will pulled the blanket closer around them, slung his arm around Nico’s waist and nestled his head into his boyfriend’s neck.

“I know what you mean”, he said. “With all that Percy has been telling us about the Kanes and Annabeth’s cousin, the mess of our world is just getting bigger and bigger. I mean, I can handle Greek and Roman Gods, but Egyptien and Norse Gods as well? That’s just some crazy bullshit. And then the whole thing with Apollo…”

“I know. That’s why I wouldn’t want to skip movie night, or any night I get to spend with you. We never know when the last-“

“Don’t you even dare say that, Nico. You’re stuck with me for eternity, babe. I don’t want to think about any other way my life could go.”

“Me neither, but as a kid of Hades, that’s just what I do. Sorry if I upset you.”

“Don’t be sorry. I love you”, Will smiled and kissed Nico.

Nico smiled into the kiss.

“I love you, too. Now, will you turn on that movie? I wanna see in what kind of trouble the trio gets next”, Nico grinned.

“Oh, you’re in for a treat, this one is my favorite one!”

After putting the movie on, the two boys snuggled up under their blanket and enjoyed their night. Both of them were positive that whatever the world decided to throw at them, they could handle it. 

As long as they were together, they were unstoppable.


End file.
